Hecatoncheir
Introduction Hecatoncheir, the Blind Rage Heavy Warrior, is the seventh boss you encounter. He possesses a well-armored body, which makes him a tough boss to crack, so always watch his moves, more so when he is in rage mode. He has a powerful physical attack with his sword and an excellent defense with his shield. When Hecatoncheir is in rage mode, he is more powerful and scatters fire around him. Best approach would be to either be careful with your melee attacks, or just wait it out. It is wise to attack his hind legs, but take care as he will attempt to kick you to compensate for the weak point. Defeating Hecatoncheir will grant you access to the Yormbea Labyrinth. Attacks *Stomp - This is his primary attack, the one you'll see most often. He telegraphs this attack by raising his sword straight into the air as if preparing for a march. Hecatoncheir will always stomp twice, and only occasionally follow through with a sword chop. It is recommended to stay on his right (your left) when he stomps, and get a few swipes in on his sword. Once it breaks, avoid the sword all together and target his hind legs. *Charge - Hecatoncheir will charge at you, sometimes up to three times. Slayers will know he's about to charge when he places his sword across his chest, and it begins to glow white. It's best to just stay out of his way until he finishes. Note: Upon breaking his sword, it will no longer glow white before the charge, and his range will be cut down. *Centaur Kick - Hecatoncheir kicks you like a horse if you get too comfortable attacking his hind legs. He winds forward before kicking. Just block when he prepares to attack and continue attacking the legs. *Fire Salvo - Hecatoncheir only uses this attack in rage mode. Fire spurts out of his shoulders on either side of his body at certain intervals. *Jump - Hecatocheir lowers his body in preperation for a jump. This attack is extremely damaging and potentially fatal. Upon entering rage mode for the first time, Hecatoncheir will begin using this at the end of his stomp combo. *Rage mode - Like all monsters, at a certain point in the fight, he enters rage mode. Fire Salvo will trigger, and his stats are raised. It is best just to wait out his rage mode, as once he is done, he collapses to the floor for a few moments giving players a chance to punish him with strong attacks, magic spells, etc. Melee Duel Sequence X , /\ | [] , X , /\ | [] , O | X , /\ Breakables and Weakpoints Weakpoint *Head Stun point *Hind legs Breakable *Sword (Attack range reduced) *Shield (Perfect Guard ends) Tips When trying to break his parts solo, one of the best cards to bring for the fight (if not the best altogether) is Agni as it stuns Hecatoncheir for a period of time, which gives you a chance to attack the sword and shield in an attempt to break them. Start by breaking the sword in order to cut down the sword's attack range, then break the shield to make the shield unable to block attacks. While having the shield stick around at first can be troublesome, it is also advantageous due to using the shields blocking capability to help build up your ultimate card to stun him quick with Agni. If you're not wanting to break his parts and are just looking to kill him, the best card to bring with you would be Grendel, as he can deal damage and temporarily hold Hecatoncheir in place while it is being damaged which can give you a brief opening to do extra damage. Item Drops *Giant Skull *Giant Talon *Giant Hoof *Giant Horn *Giant Meat *Gaint Liver *Giant Blue Gem *Gaint Red Gem *Giant Shield Bit ( Breakable ) *Giant Sword Bit ( Breakable ) In-Game Description Titles gained Defeat Hecatoncheir 5 times to acquire the title "Grace under Pressure" Defeat Hecatoncheir 15 times to acquire the title "Gravity" Defeat Hecatoncheir 30 times to acquire the title "Giant" Defeat Hecatoncheir 50 times to acquire the title "Giga" Defeat Hecatoncheir 100 times to acquire the title "Tera" Trivia *Hecatoncheir's theme, as well as his variants, is "Vs. Guardian I". Category:Monsters Category:Item Drop Category:Master Guardian Category:Undead